


Dirty Laundry

by salvio__hexia



Series: Bunker 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Domestic Fluff, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly Plotless Porn, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot, prayer kink, song titles, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvio__hexia/pseuds/salvio__hexia
Summary: Destiel domesticated, smut ensues in the laundry room! OR the encounter as hot as the surface of the sun.





	Dirty Laundry

They had just returned from a hunt, covered in blood other unidentifiable gore. Dean agreed to let Sam use the shower first, in favour of wandering into the kitchen and grabbing a beer. 

As he reached in and hooked his fingers around two bottles, he surveyed their food situation. There were a couple of eggs, half a package of bacon, some cheese...nothing really in there but breakfast fixings. Spinach.

He twisted both the caps off and passed one bottle to Castiel, who had come into the kitchen behind him. Cas raised the bottle in a cheers before taking a sip. Alcohol still didn’t really affect him, but the sentiment was nice. Dean knew he enjoyed the camaraderie of sharing a drink together in celebration.

“Chores and grocery shopping tomorrow, I guess.” Dean said around a yawn.

Cas nodded in agreement, too worn out for anything else. 

They finished their beers in companionable silence as they waited for Sam to relinquish the bathroom. Dean was adamant about Cas not using his Grace to clean them off after a hunt. He understood now the ritual of standing under the perfect pressure of the water in the bunker’s shower; lathering, rinsing, repeating. 

It was mere minutes after they were clean and dressed that Dean fell asleep, his hand enmeshed with Cas’. 

* * *

Dean was awoken to the sound of shuffling, and the quiet _snick_ of his door closing. He smiled as he heard the soft pad of Cas’ feet as he walked over to the bed, depositing a cup of freshly brewed coffee onto Dean’s desk. 

He rolled over, eager to look into the luminous blue eyes of his lover. 

_Lover_. That word made it sound like he was living a lusty-loins novel. Cas wasn’t _just_ his... _lover_. He was his best friend, his family. What they had between them was still pretty new, and Dean was struggling a little bit with how to reconcile what they were to each other now. Boyfriend sounded juvenile, while partner sounded too formal. Lover would have to do for now, he supposed. 

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas said in a warm, hushed voice.

Dean smiled up at him, “Mornin’ Sunshine.” He stretched, arching his back up off the bed and groaning as he both heard and felt a few pops in his back.

He pushed himself out of bed and walked over to Cas, dropping his hand possessively to his hip as he dropped a kiss on his cheek in thanks for the coffee. He knew Cas was proud of the fact that he could operate the coffee machine with no trouble.

Donning a t-shirt that didn’t smell too badly, Dean exited his room with his cup in one hand, and his pinky finger twined around Cas’ with the other.

They found Sam at the kitchen table, typing up a grocery list. They bid each other good morning before Dean turned to the fridge to take out the remaining items for breakfast.

“Anything particular you’d like me to pick up?” Sam asked, as he watched Dean flit from the pan full of bacon to the toaster, and back to the stove to check on the omelettes.

“Stuff for burgers, if it’s not already on there. And if you can find a ripe avocado, I wouldn’t even make a fuss.” Dean admitted, having resigned himself to the fact that there were _some_ green things he was okay with.

He made a few more suggestions before plating up their meals and setting Sam’s plate to the side, so he could finish with the list. 

They made quick work of eating and Sam left as Dean and Castiel stood side by side at the sink, Dean washing and Cas drying, bumping their hips together every so often, and smiling at each other. 

Dean began lamenting laundry, even though he knew it had to be done. He was down to the only pair of pants he had left. Everything else was strewn across his floor, dirty and or smelly. He grabbed a laundry basket and wandered through the bunker, grabbing the used hand towels and cloths from the kitchen, socks from the war room floor, a few flannels hung over the backs of chairs in the library. By the time he was finished making his rounds, he had quite the pile on the floor of the laundry room. 

He had just turned on a load of his jeans when Cas walked in with what looked like the sheets and blankets from his room. 

Dean blew out a big breath and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks, Cas.” He said, as Cas dropped it all into the already huge pile.

“Are you being facetious?” Cas asked, with his signature head tilt. He didn’t wait for an answer. “I would very much like to ma—... to fuck you on these freshly cleaned sheets.”

Dean celebrated internally, both at the suggestion of sex, and Cas’ choice of words. It thrilled Dean, even as the tinder of arousal curled to life in his belly, when he was able to get the angel to curse. 

He made sure to keep eye contact with Cas as he licked his lips and curled them into a smirk. He watched the angel’s gaze flirt between his lips and his eyes, as Dean sauntered slowly up to Cas and backed him up against the doorframe, pinning him there with his hands on the angel’s hips.

Dean closed the space between them, his lips inches away from Castiel’s, sharing the same air as they breathed each other in. Dean nipped at Cas’ bottom lip quickly before pulling away to ghost his lips over the stubble of Cas’ cheek. 

He could feel Cas tremble as he whispered a question in his ear, “You wanna fuck the clean right out of them?” he traced his lips lightly over the shell and continued, “I love when you say _fuck_.”

With his last word, he pushed his hips into Cas’, letting him feel Dean’s burgeoning erection pressing against his abdomen.

Cas gasped at the feeling, and reached his hands around to cup Dean’s ass, holding him against him as he searched out Dean’s mouth.

They were soon lost in a tangle of limbs; hands scrabbling for purchase on every new square inch of skin that was bared, lips following soon after; kissing suckling, marking.

Dean was making his way down the centre of Cas’ body, nipping and running his hands over the warm skin of Cas’ stomach. Sinking lower on his knees, Dean could feel the heat of Cas’ erection against his collar bone and he kissed lower, curling his fingers into the waistband of the soft sleep pants Cas wore. 

Before pulling them off, he mouthed over the hardness there, causing Cas to moan and buck his hips forward. 

Dean chuckled lowly before pulling away and pulling Cas’ pants down around his ankles before picking up each foot tenderly and removing the pants entirely.

“ _Dean_...” Cas panted, curling his hand around to the back of Dean’s head, eager to push him back towards his cock. 

Dean stood quickly, using his momentum to sweep Cas’ legs out from under him, and cradle him in his arms in a bridal-style hold. The hand that Cas had attempted to manipulate Dean’s head had grabbed instead, at Dean’s neck, holding tightly as he felt the vertigo of the altered position. His other hand flew to Dean’s shoulder.

Dean spun them, and walked Cas over to the dryer, and set him on top. Cas sucked in a breath as the cold metal pressed against the heated skin of his ass and thighs. 

Once the shock of the chill in his body subsided, Cas spread his legs to allow Dean more room between them. 

Dean pushed forwards and wasted no time laving his tongue up the underside of Cas’ cock, causing the other man to inhale sharply at the feeling.

Now that Cas knew what was in store, he leaned back, bracing one hand against the dryer and jutting his hips out a little further. Dean caged him in between his arms, both of his hands laid flat against the top. He pulled away to look up at Cas, noting his pinked cheeks and the way his chest heaved for breath and Dean hadn’t even _done_ anything yet. The fact that Cas looked halfway wrecked already made Dean even harder. 

He dropped him a wink before he took the tip into his mouth, circling the head with his tongue before applying just a bit of suction. He hummed his satisfaction as he tasted the first burst of precome over his tongue. 

Cas gave up a sweet sigh as he moved his other hand to the top of Dean’s head, running his fingers lightly through Dean’s hair.

Dean circled around the head once more with his tongue before he allowed his teeth to drag gently over it. 

He felt Cas tense up at the feeling so Dean moved his hands from where they were pressed to the top of the dryer, and wrapped them around Cas’ hips, circling the skin with his thumbs in an effort to soothe him. 

Cas whimpered as Dean slowly swallowed him down. He bobbed his head a few times, hollowing his cheeks with suction before he lifted his head and let Cas go.

He felt Cas clutch at his hair as he growled out “Why did you stop?” 

Dean looked up at him again. The flush in his cheeks had moved downwards to encompass his heaving chest. His eyes were blown black with arousal. His lips— _oh god, his lips_ —Dean thought, were wet and looked kiss-bitten, even though he knew that it was from Cas, stifling the noises by biting them. 

“I wanna hear you, Cas.” He said, as he looked into his eyes, “I want all those pretty noises you make just for me.” 

He stuck his tongue out to circle around the swollen head of Cas’ cock before he said “Tell me how much you like it when your dick hits the back of my throat.”

He felt Cas shudder at his words before he swallowed him down again, taking him all the way to the hilt and then relaxing his throat before taking him further.

He could feel Cas struggling against thrusting upwards into the heat of Dean’s mouth so he pressed his hips down firmly onto the dryer as he swallowed around his length.

“ _Deannnn_...” He crooned, his fingers really clutching into Dean’s hair as he gasped and shook.

Dean reluctantly moved one of his hands from Cas’ hips and palmed over his own erection, which was straining against the front of his pants. He pulled them down and hitched them just under his balls. The feeling of it causing him to growl low in his throat, the reverberations jittering around Cas where he was still enveloped in the warmth of Dean’s mouth. 

It was unfortunate that Dean had left his lube back in the bedroom, not expecting things to get this hot in the laundry room. Not that it stopped him from wrapping his hand around himself and stroking slowly, his cock aching to relieve a little bit of pressure.

Cas groaned above him, a deep and heady sound. His voice was strained as he asked breathlessly, “Dean are you... _oh fuck_...are you touching yourself?”

Dean hummed in assent, not missing the whimpered out curse word that made his dick twitch in his hand. It was only seconds after that admission that he felt something cool and wet surround him, easing the way for his hand. 

_Oh my fuck_ , Dean thought, _angel boyfriend for the win_. The pure blasphemy of having an angel of the Lord mojo up some lube so he could stroke his own cock was almost enough to pitch him headlong into orgasm, but he staved it off by squeezing the base of it and concentrating on Cas’ pleasure again. 

He reached up with the hand that wasn’t still wrapped around himself, and flattened it over the hand that Cas had threaded through his hair, encouraging him without words that it was okay to thrust himself into Dean’s mouth. As soon as Cas got the idea of it, Dean put his hand back on the dryer’s surface. 

He wished he could see the picture they made; Cas leaned back on one hand, the other on the back of Dean’s head pushing it down as he thrust his hips upwards shallowly fucking into Dean’s mouth. 

From Castiel’s own mouth dripped a litany of Dean’s name garbled around _so good_ , and _oh fuck_.

Every time a curse was dropped, Dean would whimper around Cas’ length and stroke himself faster. He could tell that Cas was nearing the edge at the way his breath was hitching in his throat and how his balls had tightened from what he could feel against his chin every time Cas thrust his hips up.

“Oh God... _Dean_...you look so fucking _hot_ like this...” Cas growled out deeply in his whiskey-soaked voice.

Dean moaned as his hand flew over his cock faster, he could feel the coil of his impending orgasm sitting low in his abdomen and he knew that he had half a dozen strokes left before he was going to come all over the dryer. So he sent up a prayer and just hoped that Cas heard it.

_Come for me, Cas._

Cas thrust up once more before he heaved a huge breath and stilled, choking out a moan and Dean felt the first hot splash of the angel’s come fill his mouth. He swallowed and allowed himself to fall over the edge with Cas, painting the front of dryer as they both shook their way through their orgasms. 

Dean pulled off of Cas when he shuddered from over-sensitivity and rested his head on his thigh, both of them breathing heavily in the afterglow. Cas’ hand returned to pet through the hair at the back of Dean’s head. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked softly, and more than a little breathlessly. 

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ leg and shook his head in a negative. He took another moment to just get his own breath back and tuck himself back into his pants before bending low to the floor and grabbing the first shirt he saw. 

He looked at the front of the dryer and huffed out a laugh at the mess before mopping it up with the shirt. Then he barked out another laugh when he noticed the shirt. Cas looked at him with a confused smile on his face. 

Dean held it up and explained around his laughter, “This is Sam’s shirt.”

Castiel had the decency to look a little embarrassed, but Dean tossed the shirt into the laundry pile and shrugged. He helped Cas off of the dryer and held him close to his body when his legs wobbled. 

“If you put your pants back on, we can get the bathroom clean. I should be ready to go again by shower time.” Dean said with a wink before he turned and walked out of the laundry room with a distinct swagger in his step. 

Properly motivated, Cas stepped back into his pants and followed Dean eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs that I'm using for titles are often completely random and might not have much to do with the "plot" of the stories themselves. For example, I had the idea for this first one and then heard the song awhile later. I just decided to give the Dirty Laundry a different meaning.
> 
> Don Henley - Dirty Laundry


End file.
